1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external skin care composition which can enhance the moisturizing function and barrier function of the skin and has an excellent skin roughness-improving effect.
2. Description of the Background Art
Ceramide which is one of sphingolipids is largely present in the horny layer and is known to deeply participates in the development of protecting function and barrier function of the skin to have effects on the improvement of a rough skin and the prevention of cutaneous aging. Therefore, it is attempted to apply an external skin care composition with natural ceramide or pseudoceramide incorporated therein to the skin so as to supply decreased ceramide in the horny layer. According to this attempt, however, no long-term effect is recognized, and stability is insufficient. On the other hand, substances capable of facilitating the synthesis of ceramide in epidermic cells have been found, and it has also been conducted to develop preparations for effectively increasing the amount of ceramide in the horny layer. However, their effects to improve a rough skin have been yet insufficient.